Hetalia: Greece x OC
by TundraWaves
Summary: Charlotte Williams, personification of Ontario, had participated in a simplistic game of Truth or Dare. What she didn't know, was that her own best friend would dare her to wear quite the revealing outfit. Wearing this to a meeting, Charlotte found herself stuck alone with Greece. Will things end well?


Man, being a woman is fun. Charlotte found herself regretting wishing that she was a woman like everyone else since the day she became one. _Why the fuck did I have to play that stupid game anyway?_ Her thoughts were rather aggressive as she stared at the mirror. Her own best friend dared her to go through with _this_? The poor province was being forced to wear a tight white blouse (that actually kind of hurt her breasts), a high-waisted leather skirt, and heeled black leather boots. The worst part was that beneath all those rather...Revealing clothes were black laced lingerie. Her bra was tight and made her uncomfortable and her underwear was just barely more than a thong which met with a pair of fishnet stockings. The stockings actually complimented her thighs well, but her blouse was forced open about three buttons to show her bra, and if she bent over, she would reveal her lacy underwear. Atop of her head was a headband with a black bow. Charlotte pursed her lips. She had to wear all this to a meeting today. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the Swiss capital smirk. "I fuckin' hate you sometimes." The blonde-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Mhm, now- come on. We have a meeting to attend to." There was a heavy sigh and a slump of the Canadian's shoulders as she stomped from the room.

It was early in the morning as the nations began to file into the meeting room, low murmurs being exchanged throughout the room as the countries interacted with one another. No one was really paying attention (much to Charlotte's relief) as she quietly stepped into the room. She had a choice here: act nervous and become humiliated, or act confident and possibly fuck shit up. The second choice seemed like a better option. With a low exhale, the ivory-skinned province strided into the room, her heels clicking against the floor. There were a few gazes set on her as a wave of panic washed over her. She could feel them watching her, judging her. Oh God, oh God, help me, Raechel. She prayed quietly in her head that her older sister would jump up and save her, but her hopes were in vain. The capital only watched with an arched eyebrow as her younger sibling took a few more strides before taking her seat. The brunette's brothers and sisters were clearly disappointed in her, she could feel it. She wanted to lower her head in shame, but forced herself against it. A few other nations couldn't help but glue their gaze to her marvelous appearance, especially Greece. The quiet nation blinked a few times, breath catching in his throat as he watched the once cheeky and adorable girl take her seat. As usual, he remained silent. Greece obviously adored the Canadian, and everyone knew it, but Charlotte tended to stay away from the situation in embarrassment despite the other countries (especially America) teasing her about it.

Almost all the nations that wanted to speak and voice their opinions about the current situation had taken their turn, and now it was Charlotte's turn. Oh, what a nightmare this was going to be. Shakily inhaling, Charlotte rose to her feet, pushing back her chair as she moved forward to address each nation. England, who hadn't noticed what clothing choice was fit to her body, went a few shades red in the face. Quietly, he cleared his throat. "What are you wearing, Love?" I knew this was going to happen. She let out a loud huff, sharply narrowing her eyes at the Brit as she leaned over the table. "Y'ever played Truth or Dare, England? Yeah, that's a hell of a shitstorm to deal with," she replied with snappy tone. "Never participating in that fuckin' game again," she murmured lowly before raising her head professionally, just as Raechel taught her.

She took up all eight minutes to voice her opinion and make her speech before taking her seat again. Charlotte couldn't help but be a tad proud of herself. Although, she found herself pursing her lips as she lowkey tugged at her blouse, attempting to loosen its grip on her petite body. The tight white fabric clung to her like a woman's perfume.

The meeting ended within the next hour, much to the Canadian's relief. She wanted to be the fist to leave. However, somebody had roughly shouldered her, causing her to drop the stack of white paper in her arms that contained information. She sighed, kneeling down to restack and organize the thin sheets of paper again. Back in the corner, the Greek nation had fallen asleep through the meeting again, and so, he was left behind with Charlotte. She wasn't aware of the man that was left behind seeing as she was engrossed in organizing her paperwork, when a second pair of hands began to pluck papers from the floor. It caused her to jump and gasp in surprise, pausing for a moment as she placed a hand over her chest. She raised her gaze towards him, sighing once she realized who it was. "I thought you left..." She trailed off, earning a shrug from the other nation. "I fell asleep," Greece murmured in return. It caused her to chuckle slightly, moving to gently push his hands away. "It's okay, you don't have to help me." Greece paused for a moment before slowly reaching out to resume plucking white sheets from the floor. "I want to." This

surprised Charlotte greatly. "O-Oh, okay."

A long fifteen minutes escalated before the last paper was pulled into Charlotte's arms. She sighed heavily, standing up before placing the stack of white on the meeting table Greece was totally checking out that ass. She twirled on her heel, flinching in surprise when she found the Greek standing before. "Ah-...Greece..?" She laughed nervously, leaning back against the table to create a bigger gap between them. "You look..." The male paused, observing her figure before finishing his sentence. "Beautiful," he finished, placing his hands on either side of the table to trap the girl between his olive-skinned arms. Her face heated up slowly as she stuttered out a small 'thank-you'. A few seconds passed before Charlotte lurched forward, pressing her lips against his. Greece took no time to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Charlotte grunted softly, placing her hands over the Greek's muscular shoulders. Their lips continued to mold together before Greece lowered himself, quickly cupping his hands around Charlotte's semi-bare thighs. He spun around, pushing the Canadian against the wall before pressing his lips against hers again. He pulled away, placing his mouth against her jaw. Charlotte pressed their chests together, skirt travelling up her thighs a few inches. She purred lowly as Greece pressed his oh-so-obvious erection snugly against her heated core. "Ah~" she moaned quietly, grinding her nethers against Greece's erection. There was only the thin fabric of her jet black underwear and Greece's jeans; the skirt played no role in this. Charlotte bit her lip, relishing the feeling of Greece's teeth sinking into the soft flesh aligning with her jawline, causing her sensitive skin to redden. The male's hand reached up, roughly tugging at the tight leather skirt that had clung to her curves. With one hand tightly draped over his shoulder, Charlotte popped a few buttons on her blouse, sighing in relief as the tight fabric was pulled from her breasts. She continued to ground her hips against his, crying out as he bit down on a sensitive gland on her neck. " _Haah~_ " Her fingers reached out, wrapped around his twin curl, giving it the occasional tug. That only seemed to drive Greece farther into pleasing his little Canadian. "Mm- I want more~"

Okay, so maybe Truth or Dare wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
